An Emotionless Concern
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Ketika Tenseiga, sekali lagi, tak mampu menyelamatkan orang yang ingin ia lindungi. /"Katakan, Sesshomaru. Apakah kau datang kepada ibumu ini untuk menyelamatkan jiwa seorang hanyou?" SesshInu (brotherhood)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : InuYasha milik Rumiko Takahashi

 **Chapter 1 : A Decision**

Malam pergantian bulan telah tiba. Sungguh waktu yang sial, seolah-olah Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihaknya. Padahal, ia yakin siluman raksasa hijau bertanduk itu akan dapat dikalahkan sebelum matahari tenggelam hanya dengan sekali sabetan pedang. Namun ia salah perhitungan. Musuhnya kali ini amat lihai menghindar serangan _kaze no kizu_ yang sejak terus-menerus dilancarkan olehnya hingga ketika akhirnya ia menyadari keadaan sudah mulai gelap, seiring dengan perubahan warna rambutnya yang perlahan mulai menghitam dengan cakar dan taring yang menyusut, _hanyou_ itu telah berubah menjadi manusia.

Nafasnya memburu, tatapan tajam terus mengawasi gerakan lawan. Pegangannya pada gagang pedang yang kini sudah tampak usang makin erat. Ia tahu senjatanya tidak bisa terlalu diandalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun hanya itu yang ia miliki sebagai alat untuk melindungi diri.

"Sial!" desahnya kesal.

Sang siluman raksasa tertawa mengerikan, membuat seluruh binatang penghuni hutan terkejut dan berlari menjauh. " _Hanyou_ , huh," ejeknya dengan seringai yang memuakkan. "Kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang."

"Diam kau, Brengsek!" bentak InuYasha. Ia amat benci dengan kekalahan, apalagi kalah dari makhluk rendah seperti yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau yang akan mati."

"Benarkah?" Sang siluman membungkukkan punggung, meneliti sang manusia. Ukuran tubuhnya yang tiga kali lipat dari InuYasha tidak membuatnya lebih pendek walau ia tengah membungkuk. "Aku meragukan itu."

 _'Sial!'_ InuYasha menggertakkan gigi. Seandainya saja ada teman-temannya di sini. Sudah pasti siluman itu akan terbelah dua oleh _hiraikotsu_ , lumpuh dengan panah suci dan menghilang ke dalam _kazahana ..._ Oh, tidak. Lubang angin Miroku sudah hilang. Tetapi saat ini ia sedang sendirian, bermaksud mencari tanaman obat untuk Kaede yang sedang sakit. Kagome sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak pergi mengingat hari itu adalah hari dimana InuYasha seharusnya bersembunyi dan tidak melakukan apapun. Miroku sedang pergi membasmi siluman bersama Kohaku, Sango harus menjaga anak-anaknya sementara Kagome tak bisa meninggalkan Kaede sendirian meskipun sudah ada Rin di sana. Sekeras apapun istrinya mencegah, InuYasha lebih keras kepala. Ia beralasan tidak ingin dihantui oleh nenek itu seandainya miko tua itu mati karena terlambat mendapatkan obat. Padahal Kaede hanya sakit batuk biasa.

Dan kekhawatiran Kagome menjadi kenyataan. Kini, InuYasha tak yakin dirinya dapat menang. Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tenaga dan _haori_ merahnya pun tak bisa melindungi dirinya bahkan dari cakaran kecil sekalipun.

Siluman raksasa ini sama sekali tak berotak. Yang ia tahu hanyalah menyerang siapapun yang memasuki wilayahnya. Mungkin _sankontesso_ saja sudah cukup untuk melumpuhkannya. Itupun jika kuku-kuku tajamnya masih ada.

BUUK

InuYasha merasakan dadanya dihantam keras oleh tinjuan besar. Tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan suara berdebum.

Ia mencoba menarik napas panjang, yang mana segera menyakiti paru-paru yang cedera. Indra pengheliatannya mulai rabun. _Tessaiga_ sudah terlepas dari genggamannya.

'K-Kagome', di saat seperti ini, hanya wajah penuh senyuman milik istrinya yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Sang siluman raksasa mengeluarkan cakar-cakar yang seukuran taring _Tessaiga_. Tangannya terangkat, siap menghujam korban yang sudah tak berdaya terbaring di atas tanah.

InuYasha memejamkan mata. Bukan kerena tidak ingin melihat cakar yang akan merenggut nyawanya, melainkan karena ia ingin menghabiskan detik-detik sisa hidupnya dengan membayangkan wajah wanita yang amat dicintainya.

Sebuah jeritan yang memilukan keluar dari bibir InuYasha takkala cakar-cakar beracun itu mengoyak leher dan dadanya, tembus ke dalam melukai jantungnya. Darah memancar keluar membasahi tubuhnya. Kematian tengah menari-nari di depan matanya dan tangannya siap meraih menuju kegelapan yang abadi, bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya.

"BAKUSAIGA!"

.

.

Kagome tengah menunggu kedatangan suaminya dari luar pondok mereka. Hari sudah gelap namun orang yang ia tunggu belum juga pulang.

"K-kenapa?" tanya dengan terbata-bata. Setetes air mata tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya, mengalir melalui pipinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku rasanya ingin menangis?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **An InuYasha Fanfic**

 **An Unemotional Savior**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Serangan tiba-tiba dari senjata paling mematikan di dunia oleh seorang _daiyoukai_ terkuat merupakan lebih dari cukup untuk membasmi siluman raksasa bodoh tanpa sisa. Potongan-potongan tubuh hasil dari sabetan _bakusaiga_ berjatuhan seperti hujan, mengotori area pertarungan itu.

"Wah, seperti biasa, Anda luar biasa, Sesshomaru-sama," puji Jaken dengan penuh kekaguman. Mata besarnya menatap potongan-potongan tubuh siluman dengan rasa jijik. "Hah! Rasakan! Itu akibatnya karena mengaum keras mengganggu pendengaran Sesshomaru-sama."

Sejujurnya, Jaken sendiri tidak yakin alasan apa yang membuat majikannya membunuh siluman itu. Tadinya mereka sedang istirahat tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian tuannya berdiri dan mengendus sesuatu, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hampir saja Jaken tertinggal seandainya saja siluman katak itu tidak segera berpegangan pada moko-moko milik majikannya.

Sesshomaru memasukkan pedang _bakusaiga_ ke dalam sarungnya. Kakinya berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan berhenti tepat di samping mayat manusia dengan darah yang masih segar.

' _InuYasha_ ', bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. _'Apakah karena kau seorang hanyou sehingga tubuhmu menjadi selemah ini?'_

"Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama?" tanya Jaken heran saat melihat tuannya berdiri membelakanginya. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan purnama, ia dapat melihat jelas sesosok manusia tengah terbaring di dekat kaki tuannya. Awalnya, ia mengira sosok itu hanya manusia biasa yang sedang sial terbunuh oleh siluman raksasa. Namun takkala memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, matanya langsung bertambah lebar. Mulutnya mengap-mengap seperti ikan yang baru ditangkap. "I-I-Itu ... I-InuYasha!"

Makhluk kerdil itu berlari menghampiri tuannya, ikut memandangi sang mayat. "Amat sangat mengerikan. Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Sesshomaru hanya akan memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berkata 'Biarkan saja' atau 'Tidak usah pedulikan'. Namun kali ini InuYasha yang berada di hadapan mereka. Walaupun tidak secara resmi mereka menyatakan perdamaian, mungkinkah tuannya akan sekejam itu meninggalkan mayat adik tirinya?

Tentu tidak. Dengan sedikit terkejut, Jaken menyadari dirinya sedikit lega saat melihat tangan kanan tuannya menarik _Tenseiga_ dan mengancungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah tubuh InuYasha. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis melihat kebaikan hati majikannya yang amat langka, lebih-lebih kepada orang yang pernah amat dibencinya. Tentu saja, setelah mendapatkan _bakusaiga_ dan lengan kirinya kembali, Tuan Sesshomaru tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk dendam pada InuYasha. Apalagi sejak mereka bekerja sama mengalahkan Naraku tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mata Sesshomaru menyipit, keningnya sedikit mengerut. Agak lama ia terus memegang pedangnya dengan pose seperti itu.

' _Dimana_?' tanyanya dalam hati. ' _Dimana mereka? Mengapa aku tak dapat melihat para pelayan dari akhirat?'_

Jaken menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Ketika InuYasha hidup kembali, ia sudah bersiap untuk menceramahinya dengan kata-kata penghinaan agar ia segera berterimakasih pada Tuan Sesshomaru. Hah! Sang hanyou itu pasti akan kaget sekaligus merasa kesal karena telah ditolong oleh seseorang yang tidak ia sukai.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, namun belum juga ia melihat tuannya menebas sesuatu.

Suara decakan terdengar. Sesshomaru kembali meletakkan _Tenseiga_ ke tempatnya.

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" pekik Jaken sedikit panik. "A-anda berniat meninggalkan InuYasha begitu saja? S-saya tahu dia hanyalah seorang hanyou dan tuan amat membencinya. T-tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah adik tuan dan... dan..."

"Jaken!" suara berat serta tatapan mematikan segera membungkam siluman katak.

Jaken merasakan tubuhnya semakin kerdil. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sesshomaru-sama."

Perhatian Sesshomaru kembali pada tubuh adiknya.

Jika Tenseiga tak mampu mengembalikan hidup InuYasha, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Lagipula, hidup atau mati InuYasha sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya maupun tujuannya. Mungkin saja, InuYasha pernah diselamatkan dari kematian oleh _Tenseiga_ saat ia masih bayi. Orang yang pernah sekali dihidupkan oleh _Tenseiga_ , tidak lagi dapat diselamatkan untuk kedua kalinya, seperti kata ibunya.

Ibunya. Itu dia!

Tentu saja. Saat ini, satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa menyelamatkan InuYasha hanyalah ibunya; siluman penguasa istana langit yang memegang batu _meido_ \- benda yang lebih ampuh dari _Tenseiga_ dalam hal menghidupkan makhluk yang sudah mati.

Sesshomaru menyelipkan tangan kanan ke balik leher InuYasha, membawa kepala adiknya bersandar pada moko-moko tebal di pundak sementara tangan kirinya menahan pinggangnya agar tak lepas dari rengkuhannya. Kedua kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu boot perlahan berlevitasi. Diiringi dengan hembusan angin yang kencang, tubuhnya terbang membawa mayat sang hanyou bersamanya.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama!" teriak Jaken dari bawah. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sesshomaru-sama!" Oh, dia harus segera mencari Ah-Un agar bisa mengejar tuannya.

Sang _daiyoukai_ mengabaikan teriakan pengikutnya yang semakin tak terdengar. Pikirannya terus bekerja mencari alasan pembenaran atas tindakannya kali ini. Ia ingin InuYasha tetap hidup. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia harus peduli pada jiwa hanyou yang ia anggap sebagai aib keluarga. Mungkinkah karena darah ayahnya-siluman yang amat ia hormati- juga mengalir pada InuYasha? Walaupun hanya seorang hanyou, Sesshomaru tidak akan rela jika keturunan ayahnya dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh siluman rendahan seperti tadi. Kelahiran InuYasha sendiri sudah merupakan penghinaan terhadap keluarganya dan ia tak akan membiarkan penghinaan lainnya muncul dengan kematian InuYasha yang sia-sia. Setidaknya, jika InuYasha memang harus mati, maka hanya dirinyalah yang berhak membunuh InuYasha, bukan makhluk lain.

Matanya melirik adiknya sebentar. _'Kau harus tetap hidup'_ , batinnya. _'Jika tidak, Sesshomaru ini tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu'._

 _._

.

 **To be continued**


	2. A Plan

Makhluk hijau kerdil itu terus mengomel dengan wajah lelah. Matanya setengah terpejam dan langkahnya gontai nyaris kehabisan tenaga. Ditangannya, _Nintojo_ yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai senjata sekarang diperlakukan tak lebih dari sebagai tongkat penyangga tubuh.

"Sess- Sesshomaru-sama," keluhnya dengan nada sedih. "Mengapa anda kejam sekali meninggalkan Jaken di sini?"

Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit lamanya sejak Sesshomaru membawa pergi mayat InuYasha bersamanya. Agaknya, saat ini kondisi adik tiri dari sang tuan lebih penting sampai-sampai sang _daiyoukai_ lupa untuk membawa serta pelayan setianya. Jaken sendiri tidak tahu kemana tuannya pergi - baunya sudah menghilang bersama angin sehingga tidak dapat dilacak.

Saat ini, yang amat dibutuhkannya adalah tempat bernaung untuk istirahat hingga sang tuan kembali. Ia tahu kemana harus pergi, namun kedua kaki pendeknya terlalu lelah untuk melangkah. Ia butuh kendaraan.

Sesuatu menggeram.

Ah-Un!

Naga berkepala dua berada 2 meter jauhnya dari Jaken, masih berada di tempat di mana Sesshomaru meninggalkannya tadi. Makhluk itu menatap sang siluman kodok dengan bingung. Kemana tuannya pergi? Kenapa hanya si pelayan yang kembali?

"Ah-Un!"

Belum pernah rasanya Jaken sebahagia ini melihat peliharaan kesayangan tuannya. Ia berlari sambil memeluk kaki naga itu dengan tangisan bahagia. "Akhirnya ... aku bisa pergi ke desa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **An InuYasha Fanfic**

 **An Emotionless Concern**

 **Chapter 2 : A Plan**

 **InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang siluman anjing terbang cepat melintasi langit malam yang gelap. Matanya terus fokus menatap ke depan sementara kedua lengannya masih terus merangkul tubuh _hanyou_ yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan sikap _protective._

Sudah tiga tahun sejak terakhir kali Sesshomaru mengunjungi ibunya. Itu saat ia meminta jawaban mengenai kekuatan _Tenseiga_ dan _Meidou Zangetsuha_. Pengalaman terakhir bertemu ibunya nyaris meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk saat anak asuhnya - Rin - mati demi keegoisannya semata mencari kekuatan. Sang ratu penguasa istana langit itu memang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya - itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Sesshomaru menjauhi ibunya sebisa mungkin. Ia bahkan tak pernah lagi pulang ke sana dan tetap memilih hidup _nomaden_ di hutan.

Namun kini, ia akan kembali ke rumah ibunya. Demi InuYasha ... tidak, demi kehormatan garis keturunan ayahandanya. Jangan sampai satupun keturunan sang Inu no Taisho mati dengan cara yang memalukan.

Biasanya, butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk melacak keberadaan istana langit. Namun ingatan Sesshomaru masih amat tajam mengenai lokasi istana itu walau tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Jika ia mempertahankan kecepatan terbangnya, ia akan sampai di sana sebelum matahari terbit.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran menyentaknya. Apakah ibunya akan bersedia menolong InuYasha? Anak dari wanita manusia yang sudah merebut cinta suaminya?

 _Hmph, konyol_. Ia yakin ibunya memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk tidak mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan kewajibannya sebagai penjaga batu _meidou_.

Sesshomaru mempercepat laju terbangnya, cengkramannya pada tubuh InuYasha semakin erat. Saat jemarinya menyentuh leher sang adik yang semakin dingin, ia merasa waktunya tidak banyak, seolah-olah waktu pada jam pasir akan segera habis.

.

.

.

"Kagome-san?" suara seorang gadis cilik memanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Rin mengucek matanya. Tampaknya ia baru saja terbangun.

"Rin-chan?" tanya Kagome. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali tidur?"

Si gadis cilik mendekati Kagome yang sedang duduk di teras depan pondok. "Aku harus terus menjaja Kaede-sama."

Kagome tersenyum lirih. "Maaf, ya Rin-chan. Aku malah membiarkanmu menjaga Kaede sendirian di dalam."

"Tidak apa-apa," Rin balas tersenyum penuh pengertian. Agaknya, sifat kedua gadis itu sama persis sehingga tak sulit untuk saling mengerti. "Apa InuYasha-san masih belum kembali?"

Kagome menggeleng dengan sedih. Matanya menatap ke bawah tanah, menyembunyikan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, InuYasha-san pasti akan segera kembali."

Kagome memasang senyum palsu. "Kau benar." Kemudia kembali termenung. _'Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama,'_ pikirnya. Airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir tadi kembali membayanginya. _'Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu, InuYasha?'_

Agak lama kedua gadis itu duduk dengan kaki berselonjor di teras hingga mata Rin menangkap sesuatu dari balik pohon agak jauh darinya.

"Ah, itu!" Gadis kecil itu berdiri dengan wajah riang sambil menunjuk ke depan. Kagome menatap ke arah yang sama. "Jaken-sama!"

Sang siluman kodok tak kalah bahagia melihat gadis kecil yang pernah menemani perjalanan tuannya. Ia turun dari Ah-Un. "Rin!"

Rin berlari ke depan memeluk makhluk hijau itu. "Jaken-sama, Rin amat rindu dengan Jaken-sama." Kemudian tatapanya berpindah pada naga berkepala dua. "Ah-Un, kau sehat-sehat saja, kan?" Tangannya mengelus pipi salah satu kepala naga, yang mana membalasnya dengan sebuah raungan lembut.

Kagome membungkukkan badan agar lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Jaken. "Sesshomaru tidak bersamamu? Aku tidak melihat dia di sini."

"Ah, benar," Rin menyadari sesuatu. "Sesshomaru-sama tidak ada."

Mendengar nama itu, wajah bahagia Jaken kembali menjadi murung. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan kedua gadis itu.

"Dia ... Sesshomaru-sama ... sedang pergi," jawabnya pelan.

"Kemana?" Rin memburunya dengan pertanyaan.

Jaken melirik ke arah Kagome. Gawat, bagaimana ini? Apakah ia sebaiknya memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Bahwa InuYasha sudah mati dan sekarang tubuhnya sedang dibawa pergi oleh tuannya, entah untuk diapakan. "Uhm ... itu -," ucapannya terbata-bata karena ragu, "sebenarnya tadi -"

"Jaken-sama, kau baik-baik saja?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah si siluman. "Warna hijaumu jadi pucat."

Jaken biasanya akan marah jika Rin mengomentari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan fisiknya. Namun tidak kali ini. Walau seorang siluman, namun ia tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang manusia jika mendengar kabar duka mengenai seseorang yang amat dicintai.

"Ngng ...sebenarnya tadi, Sesshomaru-sama sedang pergi bersama InuYasha."

Mendengar informasi itu, mata Kagome membesar. "Hah? Benarkah itu?" Ia berjongkok dan mengguncang bahu Jaken. "Mengapa InuYasha bisa bersama Sesshomaru?" tanyanya panik. "Apakah mereka bertarung lagi? Apakah InuYasha baik-baik saja?"

Jaken merasakan perutnya mual akibat guncangan dari Kagome. "InuYasha sudah mati," jawabnya singkat.

Guncangan pada bahunya berhenti, cengkraman tangan Kagome melemah, wajahnya pucat. _Apakah ia salah dengar tadi? Ini pasti bohong. Jaken hanya sedang mempermainkannya._

"Jaken-sama, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Rin menasehatinya dengan wajah polos.

 _Air mata yang mengalir tanpa alasan tadi ... apakah itu sebuah firasat?_

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" seru Jaken, kesal karena ucapannya malah ditanggapi santai. "Ia mati dalam keadaan menjadi manusia. Dasar bodoh," sang siluman kodok kembali ke sifatnya yang cerewet. "Padahal seharusnya ia tahu malam ini berbahaya, mengapa ia tidak tinggal di rumah saja, sih."

 _Itu benar. Seharusnya ia mencegah InuYasha pergi keluar._

"Ne, Jaken-sama pasti sedang berbohong, kan?" Sekarang, giliran Rin yang mengguncang-guncang bahunya. "InuYasha-san tidak mungkin mati, kan? Sesshomaru-sama tidak akan membunuhnya."

 _InuYasha mati ..._ Kagome merasakan kepalanya berputar.

"Dasar kurang aja! Mana mungkin Sesshomaru-sama membunuh InuYasha!"

 _InuYasha mati ..._ Telinga miko muda itu berdengung, tak dapat mendengar apapun.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Sesshomaru-sama sudah menemukannya dalam keadaan mati dicabik-cabik oleh seekor siluma raksasa di hutan."

 _InuYasha mati ..._ Dunia terasa berputr begitu cepat, meninggalkan dirinya dan benaknya yang melemah.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Itu benar," Jaken memejamkan matanya, ia memegang nintonjo dengan erat. "Sesshomaru sama bermaksud menghidupkan kembali InuYasha dengan Tenseiga, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya tidak terjadi apapun. Sekarang Sesshomaru-sama sedang membawa adiknya pergi ke suatu tempat dan -"

BUUK!

Suara benda terjatuh terdengar. Rin dan Jaken berbarengan menoleh dengan terkejut.

Kagome jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Sang ratu siluman anjing penguasa istana langit duduk dengan anggun dan elegan di atas tahtanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang tenang. Ia tahu bau familiar yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Putra tunggalnya kembali datang menemuinya. Bukan untuk melepas kerinduan, tentunya. Sejak dulu, ia menganggap anaknya tidak tahu diri - hanya mengunjugi orangtuanya jika sedang butuh bantuan. Mungkin itu juga sebab mengapa mendiang suaminya tidak mempercayakan pedang Tessaiga pada anak mereka.

Bau yang lain ikut mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya Sesshomaru tidak datang sendirian. Namun bau yang ini agak aneh. Ini bukan bau dari salah satu pengikut anaknya. Ini bau mayat - mayat seorang manusia.

Oh, bagus. Apakah Sesshomaru datang membawa oleh-oleh untuknya? Seharusnya ia tahu ibunya tidak suka makan manusia.

Bau itu semakin mendekat. Bersamaan dengan tubuh Sesshomaru yang muncul perlahan menaiki anak tangga teratas, sang ibunda ratu tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Apa yang ia lihat ini? Putra kesayangannya datang dengan membawa mayat pria muda dalam pelukannya. Dilihat dari cara Sesshomaru memegang mayat itu, ia yakin mayat itu bukan untuk di makan.

"Lihatlah keadaanmu, Sesshomaru," Belum apa-apa, sang ratu sudah menyambut kedatangan anaknya dengan kata-kata sindiran. "Pertama kau membawa dua anak manusia. Dan sekarang mayat yang darahnya bahkan sudah mengotori pakaianmu."

Sesshomaru tampak tak memedulikan ucapan ibunya. "Aku ingin kau menghidupkanya," pintanya dengan nada datar, sedikit memerintah.

Ibunya sedikit menggeleng, tak paham dengan sifat anaknya. Ia tahu hati Sesshomaru sudah menjadi lebih baik sejak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu setelah ia mendapatkan pelajaran untuk menghargai tiap kehidupan seseorang. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya kali ini malah terlalu baik. Ia tak menduga anaknya akan datang padanya dengan sebuah permintaan untuk menghidupkan satu mayat manusia. Ini seperti kau meminta orangtuamu untuk memperbaiki mainan rusak yang kau temukan di tengah jalan. Cukup mustahil untuk dilakukan seorang Sesshomaru, namun kenyataanya, itulah yang dilakukan anaknya.

Sang ratu menghela napas kecil. Ia tak akan menolak permintaan anaknya. "Baiklah, baringkan ia di sana."

Sesshomaru perlahan membaringkan tubuh InuYasha di kursi tahta panjang milik ibunya, mengatur kedua lengan dan kaki adiknya berada lurus sejajar dengan tubuhnya.

Sang ratu duduk di tepi kursi, sejajar dengan kepala InuYasha. Tangan kanannya dengan lembut menyingkap rambut dari wajahnya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa dari sang mayat.

"Hm, dia cukup tampan dan menggemaskan," komentar sang ratu. "Apa itu sebabnya kau merasa sayang untuk membiarkannya mati?"

"Dia adalah anak kedua ayah," ucap Sesshomaru. Jawaban itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "InuYasha."

"Oh," hanya itu respon sang ratu. Belum pernah sebelumnya ia melihat putra kedua suaminya. Ia kembali membelai rambut hitam InuYasha. "Aku tak tahu kau begitu peduli pada adik tirimu. Kukira kau amat membencinya."

"Aku ingin dia diselamatkan." Sesshomaru sama sekali tak menampik komentar ibunya barusan.

Mata sang ratu masih tak lepas dari memandangi wajah InuYasha. Diam-diam, ia merasakan keinginan agar anak kedua suaminya tetap hidup. "Jika hanya untuk menghidupkannya, bukankah kau sendiri bisa melakukannya?"

Sesshomaru mencabut Tenseiga dari sarungnya. "Pedang ini tidak berguna," jawabnya singkat. "Tenseiga tak mampu menyelamatkannya."

Sang ratu menoleh ke arah anaknya yang sedang memegang pedang penyembuh. "Kau tahu kenapa alasannya?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah," Sesshomaru kembali menyarungkan Tenseiga ke tempatnya. "Aku menduga InuYasha pernah diselamatkan sebelumnya oleh Tenseiga."

Sang ratu tertawa kecil. "Kau salah," ucapnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan dengan anggung kembali duduk di atas tahtanya. "Dia belum pernah diselamatkan oleh Tenseiga sebelumnya."

Entah darimana ibunya tahu bahwa InuYasha belum pernah diselamatkan Tenseiga sebelumnya, namun jika itu yang dikatakan ibunya, berarti itulah kebenarannya. Lantas, mengapa Tenseiga tidak dapat menyelamatkan adiknya? Sama seperti waktu Tenseiga tak dapat menyelamatkan Rin untuk kedua kalinya di dalam dunia akhirat.

"Apa kau ingin tahu mengapa pedangmu sama sekali tak berguna untuk adikmu?" tanya ibunya. Sesshomaru tak menjawab, namun sorot matanya sudah cukup sebagai bukti rasa penasarannya. "Itu karena Tenseiga sendiri menolak untuk menyelamatkannya."

Ada jeda sebentar.

Tenseiga menolak untuk menyelamatkan InuYasha? Mustahil. Mengapa? Apa alasannya? Tenseiga tidak pernah menolak siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali Kagura. Itupun karena tubuh gadis siluman itu sudah hancur dan memang tak dapat diselamatkan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

"Mengapa?" tanya Sesshomaru singkat.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin ini berhubungan dengan hatimu."

Hatiku? Apa maksudnya?

Apakah ini artinya InuYasha benar-benar mati? Memalukan. Mana bisa ia membiarkannya mati di tangan siluman lemah. Suatu saat, mungkin akan tersiar kabar bahwa darah Inu no Taisho, siluman besar penguasa dataran barat, telah dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh siluman rendahan.

"Katakan, Sesshomaru," kata ibunya. "Apakah kau datang mengunjungiku hanya untuk menyelamatkan hanyou ini?"

"Aku tak akan menginjakkan kakiku ke sini jika bukan karena itu."

Jawaban yang benar-benar jelas. Dengan nada tanpa keraguan pula.

"Kalau begitu akan kukatakan; 'Aku juga tak dapat menyelamatkannya seperti waktu aku menyelamatkan gadis kecilmu'."

Sesshomaru sedikit menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. "Apa maksudmu, Ibu?"

"Sama seperti pedang Tenseiga, batu meidouku hanya bisa digunakan sekali untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

"Maksudmu InuYasha sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk hidup?"

"Oh, aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Apakah aku merasa kau benar-benar menginginkannya tetap hidup?"

"Jawabanku sudah jelas."

"Nah, kalau begitu," sang ratu bangkit dari tahtanya, "maukah kau kuberitahu satu cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali?" Ibunya bertanya lagi, seperti sedang menguji keyakinan anaknya.

"Apa kau bisa menyelamatkannya?"

"Bukan aku," koreksi ibunya. Tangan sang ratu menunjukkan batu meido kepada Sesshomaru. "Tapi kau. Kau lah yang akan menyelamatkannya."

Batu meidou itu, pikir Sesshomaru. Batu yang dapat membuka portal ke dunia akhirat. Kenangan mengerikan saat mengira ia akan kehilangan Rin untuk selamanya kembali membayangi pikirannya. Selain dengan ibunya, ia juga memiliki kenangan buruk berada di dunia akhirat.

"Rencana apa yang sedang kau persiapkan untuk Sesshomaru ini?"

"Oh, anak kandungku sendiri sedang meragukanku." Sang ratu berpura-pura memasang raut wajah kecewa. "Ini sungguh menyedihkan."

Namun Sesshomaru sama sekali tak menggubris sikap ibunya. "Segera beritahu apa yang harus Sesshomaru ini lakukan," ucapnya dengan penuh kesiapan.

"Oh, jadi kau benar-benar yakin mau melakukan apapun untuk adikmu?" Sang ratu kembali ke sikapnya yang tenang. "Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik."

Sang ratu melepas kalung batu _meidou_ miliknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Seketika, sebuah portal besar berwarna hitam terbentuk di antara Sesshomaru dan ibunya.

"Dengar Sesshomaru," ucap ibunya. "Batu meidou ini dapat membuka gerbang menuju dunia akhirat hanya sekali. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan membuka gerbang ini terbuka lebih lama. Namun jika kau terlambat sedikit saja, kau akan terjebak selamanya di sana."

Sesshomaru tak menjawab, perhatiannya hanya pada portal di hadapannya, memperhitungkan berapa banyak waktu yang harus ia gunakan untuk menemukan roh InuYasha di dalam sana.

Tanpa basa-basi, tubuh Sesshomaru melayang. Perlahan, ia terbang masuk menuju dunia akhirat yang amat dibencinya.

"Satu hal lagi," sang ratu memberi peringatan terakhir. "Tantangan ini dapat beresiko pada keselamatan nyawamu sendiri. Kau masih yakin untuk pergi ke sana?"

Sesshomaru memberikan tatapan tajam terakhir pada ibunya. "Sesshomaru ini tak akan mati dengan mudah."

Tubuh sang _daiyoukai_ mulai terhisap ke dalam dunia akhirat yang gelap dan mulai berkelana tanpa arah yang jelas.

Sang ratu tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali duduk di tepi kursi tempat InuYasha berbaring. Tangannya kembali membelai kepala anak tirinya.

Sekali lagi, rencananya sukses.

Ya, ini adalah ujian lain yang sudah direncanakan oleh suaminya untuk Sesshomaru. Ujian agar putra tertua mereka menyadari betapa berharganya tiap anggota keluarga, tak peduli siluman, hanyou bahkan manusia sekalipun.


	3. Memories

Segera setelah tubuhnya masuk ke dalam portal, Sesshomaru segera disambut oleh kegelapan yang menyelubungi _Meidou Zangetsuha._

Dunia itu tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia ke sana, sama persis seperti yang ia ingat saat berusaha menyelamatkan Rin dan Kohaku dari anjing _meidou_ maupun saat turun tangan membantu InuYasha saat hanyou itu diserang Naraku menggunakan pisau _kongosoha_ beracun.

Kakinya mendarat pada sebuah daratan. Matanya menatap sekeliling.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dari mana ia memulai pencarian roh InuYasha?

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Portal yang menghubungkannya ke dunia nyata masih terbuka. Ibunya sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia akan berusaha menahan portal itu tetap terbuka selama mungkin.

Ia tak boleh membuang banyak waktu.

Mengikuti instingnya, sang _daiyoukai_ berjalan ke depan. Mungkin saja ia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana yang bisa dijadikan sebagai petunjuk.

Tak ada yang bisa dijadikan penanda arah kemana ia harus melangkah. Kemanapun ia pergi, hanya ada jalan yang terlihat; jalan yang terus terbentuk setiap kali kakinya mengambil langkah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah portal bercahaya muncul di hadapannya, amat terang sehingga sang _daiyoukai_ harus melindungi matanya dari sinar yang membutakan mata.

"Masuklah ke dalam sana, Sesshomaru," suara ibunya terdengar, menggema melalui seluruh penjuru dimensi. "Masuklah ke sana dan kau akan temukan roh adikmu."

Sang siluman anjing kembali menatap portal yang bersinar itu dengan hati-hati. Jika ibunya sudah memberi petunjuk untuk pergi ke sana, berarti memang itulah jalan yang harus ia tuju.

"Tapi aku harus kembali mengingatkanmu," ibunya kembali memperingatkan. "Portal itu hanya berisi jiwa-jiwa makhluk mati yang auranya akan menyedot energi kehidupan milikmu. Jika kau berlama-lama di sana, kau akan mati. Sekarang, apakah kau masih ingin menyelamatkan InuYasha walau harus meresikokan nyawamu sendiri?"

Sesshomaru terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, kedua sorot matanya menunjukkan tekad yang dalam.

Ia adalah sang _daiyoukai_ \- seorang siluman terhormat dan terkuat setelah ayahnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Jika ia sudah memutuskan untuk membawa kembali roh InuYasha, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan. Lagipula, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan di sini. Ia tak akan kembali ke dunia nyata sebagai pejuang yang gagal hanya karena takut pada ancaman kematian.

Sambil menahan serangan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, Sesshomaru membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam portal itu, menunggu dunia baru asing yang menantinya.

 _'InuYasha',_ bisiknya pelan. _'Aku akan membawamu kembali.'_

.

.

Dari atas tahtanya, sang baginda ratu siluman anjing terus mengawasi anaknya melalui citra yang tercipta di batu kalungnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

 _Well_ , selalu menyenangkan melihat putranya menunjukkan kepedulian pada sesuatu selain kekuatan.

 **.**

 **An InuYasha Fanfic**

 **An Emotionless Concern**

 **Chapter 3 : Memories**

 **InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

Sesshomaru melewati sebuah lorong putih panjang tak berujung. Di sekelilingnya, terdapat banyak bola berpendar yang melayang kesana-kemari tak tentu arah. Ketika salah satu bola itu mendekatinya, sang siluman merasakan sebagian energinya perlahan terhisap keluar, meninggalkan rasa perih yang tak tertahankan.

 _'Apakah mereka para jiwa yang mati?'_ pikir Sesshomaru dengan wajah kesakitan. Jika ia terus membiarkan energinya diambil seperti ini, maka tak lama lagi, ia sendiri yang akan mati di sini.

Tangannya menarik _tenseiga_ dan dalam sekejap, bola parasit itu hancur.

Sang siluman berhenti sebentar. Ia harus berhati-hati agar energinya tidak tersedot keluar. Kedua matanya memperhatikan ribuan bola jiwa yang bergerak mengisi dimensi itu.

Pertanyaanya, yang mana jiwa Inuyasha? Bola mana yang harus ia bawa pulang ke dunia nyata?

 _'InuYasha',_ desahnya pelan. _'Beri aku petunjuk di mana kau'._

Seperti kata ibunya tadi, dirinya tak boleh berlama-lama berada di sini. Aura dimensi disini terus-menerus menguras energinya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak ada tenaga untuk terbang.

 _'InuYasha!'_ benaknya terus memanggil nama adiknya dengan nada sedikit memaksa. _'Jawab aku; dimana kau?!'_

Seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaannya, Sesshomaru merasakan suatu aura yang lain - aura kuat yang ia kenali; _yoki_ milik InuYasha.

Dengan energi yang masih tersisa, sang siluman menyeret kakinya mengikuti arah datangnya _yoki_ itu. Jaraknya pasti tidak terlalu jauh mengingat kuatnya aura yang dipancarkan.

Dan memang tak butuh waktu banyak bagi Sesshomaru hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada bola yang ia cari.

SREET

Sesshomaru sontak mundur ke belakang.

Bahkan jiwa InuYasha yang berada di hadapannya ini juga dapat menghisap energi miliknya.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Kepalanya berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara membawa roh InuYasha pulang ke dunia nyata tanpa membiarkan dirinya sendiri mati?

Pedang di genggamannya berdetak. Sesshomaru mengernyit heran.

 _'Tenseiga?'_ pikirnya. _'Apa kau ingin aku menebas roh InuYasha?'_

Menebas bola yang menyimpan jiwa InuYasha berarti juga membunuh InuYasha. Lantas bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan adiknya?

 _Tenseiga_ terus berdetak, meminta pemiliknya melakukan apa yang disarankan.

 _'Apakah aku harus memercayaimu, Tenseiga?'_

Belum pernah sekalipun Sesshomaru mengabaikan keinginan pedang penyembuhnya dan memang, apapun yang direncanakan oleh _tenseiga_ selalu membawa rencana yang lebih baik bagi dirinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang dia masih ragu.

Sang _daiyoukai_ memejamkan mata, pegangannya makin erat pada pedang.

 _"Tenseiga,"_ bisiknya pelan. "Jangan kecewakan aku."

Dengan tekad yang mantap, ia memotong bola jiwa InuYasha. Partikel-partikel bersinar segera menyelubungi dirinya bersamaan dengan hancurnya bola itu. Sesshomaru hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dunia ini sungguh menabjubkan karena untuk ketiga kalinya, tubuhnya sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Bukan di dalam _meidou_ maupun di dunia roh, melainkan di dunia manusia. Ya, dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata.

Atau, begitulah kelihatannya. Ia tahu ini bukan dunia nyata, melainkan hanya sebuah ilusi.

Dirinya berada di sebuah halaman istana yang besar, dengan beberapa bangsawan; pria dan wanita, sedang bermain bola dengan wajah bahagia. Istana itu tampak ramai namun tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang merasakan kehadiran Sesshomaru.

 _'Ilusi apa yang sedang kau tunjukkan padaku, InuYasha?'_ ia membatin.

Satu detik kemudian, sang siluman anjing mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya saat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut putih panjang dan bertelingan anjing datang dan mencoba ikut bergabung bermain bersama para bangsawan. Dari pakaian _haori_ merah yang dikenakannya, Sesshomaru tahu anak itu adalah InuYasha.

Saat itulah sang _daiyoukai_ menyadari saat ini adiknya sedang memperlihatkannya salah satu kenangan masa kecilnya. Satu-satunya yang harus ia lakukan di sini adalah diam dan memerhatikan.

Si _hanyou_ kecil tampak mencoba menarik perhatian para bangsawan. Kedua tangannya meraih ke atas, seolah-olah ingin diajak bermain. Salah satu pria dengan sengaja melemparkan bola agak jauh. Si _hanyou_ kecil segera berlari mengejar bola itu hingga melewati jembatan. Di saat bersamaan, seluruh bangsawan di sana langsung membubarkan diri, membiarkan si _hanyou_ sendirian di sana.

Sesshomaru memandangi wajah polos InuYasha kecil.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sesshomaru merasa marah pada para bangsawan karena melakukan diskriminasi kepada adiknya.

Tapi ... bukankah ia sendiri juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama pada InuYasha. Bahkan lebih parah; ia sering melukai InuYasha, nyaris membunuhnya.

Seluruh benda sekitarnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan berubah drastis dengan sendirinya. Bagai diserap oleh sebuah portal misterius, kini Sesshomaru sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda di suatu lokasi dekat pinggir hutan di malam hari.

Sebuah kenangan InuYasha yang lain.

Dirinya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari, diiringi dengan desahan nafas yang memburu. Dari kejauhan, Sesshomaru melihat InuYasha kecil, dengan wajah kotor dan peluh, sedang berlari menghindari kejaran siluman-siluman besar berwujud mengerikan. Sang _hanyou_ berlari melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa berteriak meminta pertolongan anak kecil itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sela-sela tepi jurang. Para siluman yang tidak menemukan InuYasha segera pergi meninggalkan tempat, mengira sang _hanyou_ mungkin telah mati meloncat ke dalam jurang.

Begitulah nasib seorang _hanyou._ Dirimu memang setengah manusia dan setengah siluman, tetapi tidak ada satupun manusia maupun bangsa siluman yang menerima keadaanmu.

Jika seandainya Rin yang dikejar para siluman itu, tanpa ragu, Sesshomaru pasti akan langsung menghancurkan mereka dengan sekali cakaran.

Ya, mengapa? Mengapa dirinya bisa menyayangi Rin dan begitu amat _protective_ terhadap Kohaku, namun tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang sama terhadap adiknya sendiri? Apa karena adiknya hanya seorang _hanyou?_

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu menunjukkan semua gambaran menyedihkan tentang masa kecilmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"InuYasha, aku tahu ini semua perbuatanmu," katanya. "Berhenti bermain-main dan bawa aku kembali ke dunia roh sekarang juga!" perintahnya.

Seakan-akan sudah puas membawa Sesshomaru berkelana, sang _daiyoukai_ dibawa kembali ke tempat dunia putih dimana para bola roh berkumpul. Saat berada di sana, partikel-partikel jiwa InuYasha yang tersebar kembali menyatu, membesar dan memadat hingga akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi sosok _hanyou_ anjing yang tubuhnya bersinar.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua kakak beradik itu hanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Sesshomaru merasakan energinya perlahan kembali terhisap keluar hingga ia memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan urusannya sekarang juga.

"Ikut aku pulang."

InuYasha melipat kedua lengannya dan memalingkan wajah dengan sebuah desisan. "Aku tidak mau."

Sesshomaru sedikit terkejut dengan penolakan itu, namun berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. "Kau tidak berhak menolak. Jika kau masih keras kepala, Sesshomaru ini yang akan menyeretmu kembali ke dunia nyata."

"Huh, bahkan siluman hebat sepertimu masih belum mengerti juga?" tanya InuYasha, diiringi dengan sebuah lirikan tajam pada kakaknya. "Setelah melihat semua kenangan itu, kau pasti tahu _hanyou_ sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa diterima dimanapun, kan? Buat apa aku kembali lagi ke dunia?"

Ya, itu benar. Tidak akan ada manusia maupun siluman yang akan menerima keberadaan _hanyou._ Memang benar, saat ini ia memiliki istri dan teman-teman yang menerima dirinya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi sampai kapan? Mereka semua adalah manusia mortal berumur pendek. Tidak akan sampai seratus tahun, mereka semua akan mati dan dia akan ditinggal sendirian - sama seperti ayah dan ibunya yang meninggalkan dirinya disaat ia masih membutuhkan perlindungan dan kasih sayang.

"Itu bukan urusanku," balas Sesshomaru. "tapi aku tak akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan ayahku dengan mati secara memalukan seperti yang kau alami."

InuYasha tampak kesal. "Kau memang egois! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau hancurkan saja aku di sini dengan _tenseiga_ milikmu? Dengan begitu kau bisa menganggapku mati terhormat di tanganmu."

Sesshomaru paling benci dibantah, apalagi oleh adik yang selalu ia remehkan.

Baiklah, ia benar-benar akan memaksa roh InuYasha keluar dari tempat ini; dengan cara lembut maupun cara kasar. Tapi sejak InuYasha sudah menolak melalui cara diplomasi, maka satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa adalah kekerasan.

Sesshomaru mengeluarkan _tenseiga._

"Kenapa?" tanya InuYasha dengan tampang mengejek saat melihat ujung pedang itu mengarah padanya. "Mau membunuhku? Silahkan saja. Toh, aku juga sudah mati."

Sesshomaru menebas sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, lengan kiri InuYasha terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

InuYasha melotot marah. "Kau - brengsek!"

"Jika kau masih menolak, selanjutkan aku akan memotong lengan kananmu."

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyerang balik?"

InuYasha mengarahkan tinjuan kanannya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, lengan kanan itu terpotong.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, InuYasha," ucap Sesshomaru, masih mengancungkan pedang. "Berikutnya, kau akan kehilangan kedua kakimu."

InuYasha hanya bisa mendesis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar. "Kenapa kau bersikeras membawaku pulang, Brengsek?!"

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan," perintah Sesshomaru dengan tegas. Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sang siluman anjing menebas kedua kaki adiknya.

Sang adik langsung jatuh tersungkur. Tanpa lengan dan kaki, sekarang ini dirinya tampak seperti roh yang dimutilasi. Tidak ada lagi anggota tubuh yang bisa ia gerakkan.

Sang _daiyoukai_ memasukkan pedangnya kembali. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang _hanyou,_ ia mengumpulkan semua potongan lengan, kaki dan badan InuYasha dan membawanya bersamanya keluar dari dunia itu. Energinya sudah semakin terkuras, ia tidak boleh berlama-lama tinggal di sana.

Beruntung sekali portal _meidou_ masih terbuka. Sepertinya, sang baginda ratu masih terus berusaha agar anaknya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sesshomaru, kau sudah kembali?" itu suara ibunya yang masuk melalui gerbang _meidou._ "Cepatlah keluar dari sana. Portal ini akan segera menutup tak lama lagi."

Tanpa membuang waktu, si siluman anjing terbang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh sambil mempererat regkuhannya pada roh InuYasha. Portal _meidou_ sudah semakin mengecil. Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, portal itu menutup.

Untungnya, Sesshomaru sudah berhasil keluar, kembali ke dunia nyata di istana ibunya.

Sang penguasa istana langit tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya takkala melihat roh anak tirinya sudah menjadi beberapa potongan. Namun, sebuah seringai penuh arti muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Begitu bersikeras ingin adikmu tetap hidup, ya," ujar ibunya saat Sesshomaru mendarat dengan anggun. "Sampai-sampai kau memotong rohnya hanya untuk membawanya pulang."

Sang ratu memegangi batu _meidou_ dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika, seluruh potongan roh InuYasha terenggut dari tangan Sesshomaru dan terserap masuk ke dalam batu itu.

Si anak tak dapat menahan rasa jengkelnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ibu?" Dia sudah bersusah payah melakukan perjalanan ke dunia roh melalui _meidou_ hanya untuk menjemput InuYasha dan ibunya malah menyerap roh adiknya kembali ke dunia akhirat begitu saja?

"Jangan khawatir," kata ibunya dengan tenang. "Kau sudah memotong-motong roh InuYasha dengan kejam. Aku hanya mengembalikan bentuk rohnya kembali seperti semula."

Sesshomaru mengedarkan pandangannya pada sosok jasad yang masih terbujur kaku di atas tahta panjang. Kulitnya sudah pucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Sesshomaru sendiri. Untuk pertamakalinya, sang _daiyoukai_ menyadari wajah penuh kedamaian pada mayat itu. Mungkin saja segala tanggung jawab, kenangan buruk dan ikatan pada dunia yang terlepas membuatnya bahagia. Apakah itu sebab mengapa InuYasha merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Sesshomaru yang ingin membawanya kembali pulang ke dunia nyata?

Sang baginda ratu meletakkan kalung _meidou_ yang menyimpan roh InuYasha ke atas dada anak tirinya, persis sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Rin dulu. Batu _meidou_ bercahaya, membawa roh InuYasha yang sudah utuh kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sesshomaru dan ibunya menunggu dengan sabar saat perlahan kelopak mata sang _hanyou_ bergerak. Rambutnya yang hitam mulai berubah menjadi putih, mengindikasikan tubuh setengah silumannya sudah kembali mengambil alih. Diiringi dengan sebuah rintihan kecil, InuYasha membuka kedua matanya. Sistem pernapasan yang kembali bekerja secara tiba-tiba membuat InuYasha terbatuk sebentar.

 _'Dia hidup!'_ Kelegaan luar biasa membanjiri Sesshomaru.

Kedua iris InuYasha memandang kakak tirinya sebentar. "Sessho...maru?" ia mendesah lemah, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok wanita asing yang mirip dengan Sesshomaru. Batinnya bertanya-tanya akan identitas wanita yang tampaknya amat berkuasa itu. "S-siapa ka-"

"Kau sudah bangun, InuYasha?" sang ratu duduk di tepi tahta dan membelai rambutnya. Sentuhan jemari lembut itu membuat InuYasha merasa sedikit rileks, mengingatkan dirinya pada ibunya. "Kau berada di tempat yang aman," lanjut sang ratu. "Berterimakasihlah, kakakmu yang sudah membawamu kembali hidup ke dunia ini."

Tatapan InuYasha berpindah ke Sesshomaru, yang mana hanya menatapnya datar. Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia tidak lupa dengan kejadian apa yang sudah siluman anjing itu lakukan padanya di dunia roh.

Sesshomaru membalikkan badan seolah-olah tidak peduli. "Bangunlah dari sana," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

InuYasha ingin segera bangkit dan mungkin mengajak Sesshomaru berkelahi jika perlu karena sudah berbuat kasar padanya. Hanya satu masalahnya. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Duduk pun tidak bisa. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Mengapa tubuhnya menjadi kaku? Ia mengerang dengan frustasi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sesshomaru yang menyadari adiknya belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Ada apa, katamu?" balas sang ratu pada anaknya dengan nada sedikit tidak percaya akan ketidaktahuan putra kebanggaannya. "Kau sudah memotong roh tangan dan kaki adikmu. Sekarang dia menjadi lumpuh."


	4. Feelings

Lumpuh?

Satu kata itu seolah-olah membuat dunia disekelilingnya berhenti selama sedetik.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Sesshomaru segera menolehkan pandangannya ke InuYasha. Sang _hanyou_ begitu tampak kesal dan marah saat kedua tangan dan kakinya menolak untuk digerakkan.

"S-sial!" gerutunya. Saat ini, hanya mulut dan lehernya saja yang bisa bergerak. "Sial!"

Tatapan mata sang setengah siluman sepertinya lebih terkesan murka karena kondisi tubuhnya daripada menyalahkan Sesshomaru sebagai pelaku yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh.

Sang _daiyoukai_ menyipitkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana dirinya bisa membuat suatu kesalahan seperti ini? Kesalahan yang telah membahayakan InuYasha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang tidak boleh membiarkan adiknya mati dalam keadaan tidak terhormat dan mencoreng nama klan ayah mereka. Seandainya saja InuYasha tidak menolak sejak awal ketika kakaknya memintanya untuk pulang kembali ke dunia. Padahal, ia sungguh yakin seluruh jiwa yang mati pasti menginginkan untuk hidup kembali. Mengapa tidak dengan InuYasha?

Pertanyaannya, siapakah yang pantas untuk disalahkan sekarang?

"Raut wajahmu seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ini bukan salahmu," sang ratu membuyarkan lamunan anaknya. "Benarkan, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru mendengus. "Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?"

Sang ratu mendesah lemah. "Yaah ... biar aku lihat seberapa parah akibat yang kau sebabkan pada _hanyou_ yang malang ini."

Kedua telapak tangannya diletakkan di kedua lengan InuYasha, kemudian di kedua kakinya, seolah-olah sedang merasakan sesuatu dari sana. InuYasha sendiri sangat berharap wanita ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang amat melegakan.

"Hm, kau beruntung," ujar sang ratu setelah selesai memeriksa. "Kelumpuhan ini bisa disembuhkan."

"Kalau begitu lekas sembuhkan aku!" InuYasha nyaris berteriak kegirangan. "Agar aku bisa bergerak bebas dan menghajar orang yang sudah membuatku seperti ini." Lirikan tajamnya mengarah pada Sesshomaru, yang mana hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau akan sembuh dengan sendirinya secara perlahan," sang ratu mulai menjelaskan. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau ini anak dari Inu no Taisho; siluman besar dan terkuat yang pernah ada. Tubuhmu akan sembuh secara alami tanpa pengobatan apapun, yaah ... walau kecepatan pemulihannya tergantung dari seberapa parah kerusakan pada tubuhmu."

InuYasha merenung sejenak. Ia ingat betapa cepatnya Sesshomaru menyembuhkan luka pada lengannya saat mereka menghadapi Magatsuhi. Mungkin memang benar ucapan wanita itu.

"Tapi, untuk segera sembuh," sang ratu melanjutkan. _"yoki_ mu harus terus berinteraksi dengan _yoki_ yang kuat sehingga tubuhmu akan bereaksi terhadap kekuatan yang mengalir di sekitarmu. Kau tidak akan menemukan sumber _yoki_ yang kuat di lingkungan manusia kecuali di istanaku."

InuYasha menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jadi maksudmu-"

"Kau harus tinggal di sini."

InuYasha berdecak kesal. Ia benci tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan. Untuk saat ini, ia harus mengikuti saran dari wanita itu.

"Dan kau, Sesshomaru," sang ratu melirik ke arah anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mematung di belakangnya. "karena ini adalah salahmu, selama InuYasha tinggal di sini, kau yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya."

Jika saat ini Sesshomaru terkejut, maka ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan amat baik.

Sang _daiyoukai_ membalikkan tubuh, berjalan menuju tangga. "Hhm, terserah apa katamu."

Kedua kakinya terangkat beberapa meter ke atas tanah, tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi _sphere_ cahaya putih yang berpendar dan kemudian terbang mengarah ke bumi di mana manusia tinggal.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang,

Kondisi kesehatan Kaede semakin membaik. Tentu saja karena sejak awal penyakitnya memang tidak parah. Sebaliknya, sekarang kondisi Kagome yang memburuk. Sejak semalam dan sekarang, ia sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun. Berita yang dibawa Jaken semalam masih membuatnya _shock._ Meskipun Rin terus meyakinkannya bahwa Sesshomaru pasti bisa menghidupkan InuYasha kembali, tetap saja mendengar kata kematian InuYasha bagaikan mendapat sambaran petir disiang bolong.

Sango langsung membawa ketiga ananya ke rumah Kaede untuk menghibur Kagome. Miroku dan Kohaku yang baru saja kembali pagi tadi langsung pergi kembali menuju lokasi dimana jasad InuYasha ditemukan. Saat mereka kembali, satu-satunya benda yang mereka bawa adalah _tessaiga_ yang sudah kembali ke wujud usang. Kagome hanya memeluk pedang suaminya dengan wajah murung, sambil terus memikirkan nasib InuYasha yang entah sekarang ada di mana.

"Kasihan, Kagome," ujar Shippo yang sedang menemani anak-anak Sango bermain di halaman rumah. "kira-kira Sesshomaru berhasil tidak, ya?"

Jaken yang selalu mengidolakan tuannya tampak kesal mendengarnya. "Tentu saja pasti berhasil. Apa kau meragukan kemampuan Sesshomaru-sama?!"

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Ini baru beberapa jam! Kenapa kau tidak begitu sabar?!"

"Kenapa kau marah, sih?!" Shippo balas berteriak. Sejak dulu, ia dan siluman kodok ini selalu saja bertengkar.

Rin yang sedang bersama mereka hanya memperhatikan, seakan-akan sedang mempelajari bagian menarik dari perkelahian kecil ini.

Sebuah suara langkah yang ringan terdengar dari arah utara. Gadis kecil itu menoleh dan sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" panggilnya dengan riang. Ia berdiri dan membiarkan kaki telanjangnya berlari menuju ke arah mantan walinya. Jaken yang tak kalah senang segera mengikuti Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama, anda pergi kemana?" si siluman hijau langsung memburunya dengan pertanyaan. "Mengapa anda tega meninggalkan Jaken sendirian di hutan?"

Sesshomaru tampak tak memedulikan rengekan pengikutnya. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Miroku, Sango dan Kohaku yang mendengar nama Sesshomaru yang disebut langsung keluar dari rumah Kaede untuk menemui sang _daiyoukai._

"Sesshomaru-sama, anda datang sendirian?" tanya Kohaku keheranan.

"Dimana InuYasha?" Miroku ikut bertanya. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Shippo menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, mempelajari ekspresi wajah Sesshomaru. Seingatnya, siluman satu ini amat pelit berkata-kata. Mungkin ia merasa dirinya terlalu penting untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang biksu dan seorang pembasmi siluman. Tapi, jika dia sudah sengaja datang ke sini, berarti ada hal yang ingin ia informasikan, kan?

"Jaken," suara Sesshomaru membuat si siuman kodok menegakkan tubuh dengan tegap.

"Ya, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Ikut aku."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan siluman anjing. Jaken tampak menangis terharu. "Anda ... anda jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menjemput saya?" Ia mengelap air mata dengan lengan bajunya. "Sesshomaru-sama, saya senang sekali. Anda ternyata sangat peduli pada saya."

Baru saja Sesshomaru akan pergi, Miroku langsung menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Sesshomaru," sang pendeta berdiri menghalangi jalan sang _daiyoukai,_ wajahnya nampak serius dengan tongkat biksu yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Kohaku."

Semua mata memandang ke arah satu-satunya siluman anjing di sana, termasuk Jaken. Mereka menunggu-nunggu kemungkinan kabar terburuk yang akan dibawa.

"InuYasha berada di tempat yang aman," adalah jawaban Sesshomaru.

"Jadi kau berhasil menghidupkannya?" Miroku nampak lega. "Mengapa kau tidak membawanya kesini bersamamu?"

"Dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan." Meskipun dikenal sebagai siluman yang tak berperasaan, kali ini Sesshomaru merasa tidak bijaksana memberi tahu mereka mengenai kondisi adik tirinya yang sebenarnya. "Aura di lingkungan manusia hanya akan menghambat proses penyembuhannya. Ia harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sesshomaru kembali memalingkan wajah. Kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan desa. "Ayo pergi, Jaken."

"Ah, b-baik, Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken berlari ke belakang rumah Kaede untuk menjemput Ah-Un. Tanpa pamit, si siluman kodok mengikuti tuannya pergi. Ia bertanya-tanya di mana Sesshomaru membawa InuYasha.

Kohaku memperhatikan kedua siluman itu menjauh. "Tidak biasanya Sesshomaru-sama mengabaikan Rin ketika berkunjung," komentarnya.

Miroku mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar," jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangan ke arah depan. "Mungkin kondisi InuYasha lebih mengkhawatirkan dari apa yang kita kira."

.

Ratu penguasa istana langit telah memerintahkan para pelayannya untuk memindahkan tubuh InuYasha ke kamar tamu. Sejak dulu, InuYasha tidak suka diperlakukan lemah, namun karena tubuhnya sendiri tidak dapat bergerak, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat seorang pengawal bertubuh kekar membawa tubuhnya ke atas kasur atau saat dua pelayan _youkai_ menyuapinya makanan, membersihkan tubuh, mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono berwarna putih bersih dengan obi ungu serta menyisiri rambutnya, mengabaikan protes dari InuYasha dengan alasan ini adalah perintah langsung dari sang baginda ratu yang tidak ingin anak tirinya berpenampilan acak-acakan dengan pakaian merah penuh darah.

Dengan tubuh lumpuh seperti ini dan tak bisa pergi kemanapun, ia merasa seperti terpenjara di sebuah istana megah.

Ini semua salah Sesshomaru.

Giginya bergemeletuk karena marah. _Sialan!_ Dalam hati, ia berjanji jika tubuhnya telah pulih, ia akan membalas perbuatannya. Mungkin ia akan memotong lengan kiri kakaknya lagi sebagai awal dari balas dendam.

Kalau saja siluman sombong itu tidak memotong-motong rohnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran aneh menyentaknya.

 _Dia melakukan itu demi dirimu_

 _Dia tidak ingin kau mati_

 _Dia amat peduli pada dirimu_

InuYasha tertawa dalam hati.

Tidak mungkin. Yang ia tahu, Sesshomaru amat membencinya. Dia tidak pernah mengakui InuYasha sebagai adiknya. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Sesshomaru amat bersikeras membawa rohnya kembali ke dunia. Mungkin ia tidak ingin InuYasha hidup tenang di akhirat sana. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

Sejujurnya, saat kemarin dirinya dibunuh oleh siluman dan rohnya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, InuYasha merasa ringan untuk pertamakalinya, seolah-olah segala hal yang membebani dan mengikatnya ke dunia sudah lepas. Ia merasa bebas, terlepas dari semua tanggung jawab. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan maupun dikhawatirkan. Ketika pintu menuju dunia roh terbuka lebar, ia melihat wujud dari gadis yang amat dicintainya selain Kagome - Kikyou. Roh miko yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah menunggu dirinya di sebuah dunia ilusi mirip taman bunga, memanggil dirinya untuk ikut bergabung bersama dirinya.

Lalu kemudian Sesshomaru datang mencari dirinya. InuYasha sudah berusaha mengusirnya dengan memperlihatkan berbagai ilusi mengenai kenangan masa kecilnya, memberitahukan Sesshomaru bahwa dirinya tidak menginginkan hidup di dunia yang pernah meninggalkan kenangan buruk. Tapi Sesshomaru memaksanya untuk kembali, bahkan tak segan-segan memotong-motong rohnya tanpa perasaan hingga ia berakhir menjadi makhluk hidup yang tak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

Jadi untuk apa dia hidup?

 _Apa kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu?_

 _Bagaimana dengan istrimu; Kagome?_

InuYasha merenung dengan sedih. Kagome, ya? Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang?

Bukannya ia tidak peduli lagi pada wanita itu. Hanya saja, sejak mengalami kematian, ia menyadari satu hal; tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, termasuk kebersamaannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Saat ia kecil, ia kehilangan ibunya. Lima puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, ia pernah berharap hidup bahagia bersama Kikyou, kemudian kematian memisahkan mereka. Menjadi seorang _hanyou,_ ia sadar dirinya memiliki umur yang lebih panjang daripada Kagome dan ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan sakit dengan menyaksikan kematian orang yang ia sayangi.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Segera saja InuYasha memejamkan kedua mata, berpura-pura untuk tidur. Ia tak ingin berurusan apapun lagi dengan salah satu _youkai_ di sini.

Pintu bergeser terbuka. Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan berhenti di samping kasurnya. Walau tanpa membuka mata, sang _hanyou_ dapat merasakan tatapan si pendatang ini sedang menatap ke arah wajah tidurnya. Penciuman anjingnya menangkap aroma tubuh makhluk yang ia kenal; makhluk yang sejak tadi ada dipikirannya.

 _Sial, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?_ Gerutu InuYasha. _Lekas pergi dari sini, dasar Sesshomaru brengsek!_

InuYasha merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin karena udara malam tiba-tiba ditutupi oleh selimut yang hangat. Sebuah cakar tajam menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut saat selimut itu mencapai dagunya.

Langkah kaki itu kemudian menjauh dan pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, membiarkan penghuninya untuk istirahat sepanjang malam.


	5. Protective Brother

Sudah seminggu lamanya InuYasha terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Setiap hari, secara teratur para youkai pelayan datang ke kamarnya untuk menyuapinya makan atau membersihkan tubuhnya. Sehari sekali, sang ratu sendiri akan mengunjungi anak tirinya untuk mengecek perkembangan kondisi kesehatannya, melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kadang InuYasha bersikeras menolak ketika sang ratu meminta pelayan untuk melepas pakaiannya ketika pemeriksaan dimulai, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh hanyou lumpuh seperti dirinya?

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bergerak lagi?" tanya InuYasha saat sang ratu selesai memberikan perawatan hariannya.

Sang ratu berdiri memandangi dirinya dengan tenang. "Satu tahun, kurasa."

"A-apa? J-jangan bercanda!" Yang benar saja. Satu minggu berlalu dan dirinya sudah merasa hampir gila. Apalagi menunggu satu tahun.

Namun, di hari ke sepuluh, saat sang ratu menekan kedua ujung jempol kakinya, InuYasha spontan mengerang sambil menarik kakinya serta mengempaskan tangan wanita itu. Sesaat, sang hanyou akan marah, namun menyadari apa yang terjadi, kejengkelannya berubah menjadi kekaguman.

"Sepertinya lebih cepat dari yang kupikirkan," ujar sang ratu. "Yah ...semakin kuat yoki di sekitarmu, semakin cepat roh mu akan pulih."

InuYasha terlalu gembira untuk mendengar penjelasan dari ibu tirinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika rombongan sang ratu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Akhirnya, kaki dan tangannya bisa bergerak. Walau hanya sedikit dan masih menyisakan rasa sakit, tapi ini perkembangan yang mengembirakan. Setidaknya, kesabarannya mulai menunjukkan hasil.

Pintu bergeser terbuka. InuYasha menoleh dan melihat makhluk kerdil hijau di sana.

"Oi, Jaken. Kenapa kau di sini?" InuYasha mengendus udara. Sama sekali tidak ada aroma Sesshomaru di dekatnya.

Sang siluman kodok mendekati ranjang InuYasha dengan malas. "Sesshomaru-sama memintaku untuk menemanimu selagi dia tidak ada."

"Oh, ya. Baik sekali kau. Sepertinya si berengsek itu meninggalkanmu untuk mengurusku, ya," ejek si _hanyou._

Jaken merasa tersinggung. "Siapa yang kau panggil berengsek?! Lagipula, menurutmu aku mau menjagamu seharian, huh?"

"Wah, Jaken, kau berteriak padaku. Aku bisa melaporkan pada Sesshomaru bahwa kau telah menyakiti tubuhku yang tak berdaya."

"Kau jangan mengarang cerita!" Jaken nampak emosi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan nintojo nya di udara.

 _'Sial, mengapa Sesshomaru-sama menyuruhku untuk melayani InuYasha,'_ ia melirik ke arah sang _hanyou._ _'Tapi aku tak punya pilihan.'_

Sejak dulu, Jaken selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai pelayan yang dapat diandalkan oleh tuannya. Namun, hal-hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk majikannya akhir-akhir ini adalah tak lebih dari sekedar tugas mengasuh. Dulu ia selalu mendapat mandat untuk menjaga Rin selama tuannya pergi. Setelah bebas dari tugas menjaga anak manusia itu, sekarang dirinya mendapatkan tugas serupa untuk menjaga adik tuannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar itu selama beberapa saat.

"Oi, Jaken," panggil InuYasha.

"Apa?" Sebuah suara malas menjawab.

"Kemana Sesshomaru pergi?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin pergi mengunjungi Rin."

"Setiap hari?" InuYasha nampak terkejut.

"Rin kan sudah seperti anaknya. Memang ada yang salah untuk itu?"

"Tidak sih."

InuYasha memandangi langit-langit. Ia tahu setiap malam Sesshomaru selalu diam-diam datang ke kamarnya setelah menghilang seharian entah kemana. Awalnya ia mengira kakaknya datang hanya untuk membetulkan letak selimut. Namun setelah seminggu berlalu, InuYasha menyadari hal lain. Setiap kali Sesshomaru meninggalkan kamarnya, InuYasha merasakan aura yang kuat berputar-putar di sekeliling tubuhnya diiringi rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Kadang dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan sang _daiyoukai_ pada siang hari selama tidak berada di istana. Mungkin benar ia mengunjungi desa tempat teman-temannya tinggal. Tetapi, ia tidak dapat mencium aroma manusia dari Sesshomaru saat siluman itu dekat dengannya. Lalu kemana sebenarnya ia pergi?

.

 _Flashback,_

 _Totosai sedang bersantai di rumahnya bersama Myoga ketika Sesshomaru datang mengganggu tidur siang mereka. Kehadiran daiyoukai ini kadang membawa berita buruk bagi mereka._

 _Tapi, apa yang mereka hadapi sedikit berbeda kali ini. Biasanya, meskipun bertahan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kedua siluman yang sudah berumur itu cukup berpengalaman mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengganggu pikiran putra pertama dari Inu no Taisho._

 _Si ahli pembuat pedang duduk bersila dengan kepala sedikit ditelengkan ke samping. "Oh, apa yang membawamu kemari, Sesshomaru?"_

 _Myoga melompat dan hinggap di bahu Totosai. "Aku harap dia tidak memaksamu untuk membuat pedang," bisiknya._

 _"Jangan khawatir," Totosai menyahut dengan suara pelan. "Aku sudah bersiap kabur jika dia mengancamku untuk membuat senjata."_

 _Namun, mengingat Sesshomaru sendiri telah memiliki pedang siluman terkuat yang pernah ada, Totosai sendiri ragu akan maksud kedatangan sang daiyoukai ke markasnya._

 _"Myoga," panggil Sesshomaru._

 _Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tengkuk si siluman kutu penakut. "I-Iya?" Gawat, kenapa dia memanggilku? "Apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

 _Sesshomaru memandangi Myoga selama beberapa saat, membuat Myoga sendiri merasa tubuhnya semakin mengecil. "Apa kau tahu cara memulihkan roh yang sudah terpotong?"_

 _"Eh? Uhm ...ya aku tahu," si siluman kutu mencoba mengingat sambil menghindari tatapan mata Sesshomaru yang semakin menusuk. "Seingatku dulu ayahmu pernah menyelamatkan seorang siluman yang rohnya hancur setelah bertarung melawan iblis dari neraka. Tapi metodenya cukup sulit dan memakan waktu yang lama."_

 _"Lekas beritahu padaku."_

 _"Uh ... Oh, ya," Myoga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyai Sesshomaru mengenai alasan siluman itu ingin tahu metode penyembuhan yang dikenal tidak mudah. "Siluman yang rohnya terpotong biasanya akan pulih dengan sendirinya dalam jangka waktu setahun asalkan dia bersemayam di tempat yang memiliki aura siluman yang kuat. Tetapi proses penyembuhannya bisa lebih cepat jika kau memberikannya youki dari para siluman yang tinggal di Gunung Shinseina setiap hari selama satu bulan."_

 _Sesshomaru membalikkan badan, menunjukan punggung tegapnya yang tertutupi rambut putih panjang pada kedua siluman yang pernah mengabdi pada ayahnya. "Youki dari siluman Gunung Shinseina ini," katanya. "bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?"_

 _"Yeah ... kalau itu sih ... kau harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Youki yang keluar dari tubuh mereka dipercaya bisa dijadikan sebagai obat yang ampuh bagi para siluman."_

 _"Tapi membunuh mereka pun tidak mudah," tambah Totosai. "Hanya siluman terkuat yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi kalau kau, kurasa pasti bisa. Oh, ya. Omong-omong, apa ada siluman terdekatmu yang sedang sakit?"_

 _Tapi Sesshomaru sudah menghilang bahkan sebelum Totosai menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _End of flashback_

.

Angin sore yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut dan lengan kimononya. Ia berdiri dengan tegap di sana - di atas puncak bukit tertinggi, mengamati keadaan lembah dengan tenang seperti biasa, menunggu mangsa keluar dari persembunyian ketika senja menjelang.

Terdengar suara raungan keras diantara pepohonan. Sesshomaru menajamkan telinganya.

Mangsanya telah keluar.

Sambil mempererat pegangannya pada _bakusaiga,_ sang siluman anjing melompat ke atas menuju arah sumber suara. Dugaannya, incarannya kali ini pasti siluman raksasa berwajah monster yang tidak memiliki intelegensi tinggi.

 _"Bakusaiga!"_ serunya, bersamaan dengan hancurnya siluman hutan yang malang.

Sesshomaru mendarat dengan kedua kaki di atas tanah. _Youki_ dari siluman yang mati segera menyebar pergi meninggalkan tubuh yang hancur. Sang daiyoukai membuka mulutnya dan menghisap _youki_ itu sebelum menghilang bersama udara.

Menundukkan kepala seakan memberi penghormataan terakhir, sang siluman anjing segera meninggalkan tempat.

Buruan hari ini sudah cukup. _Youki_ yang dibutuhkan InuYasha untuk pemulihan rohnya sudah di dapatkan.

.

Malam pun tiba.

InuYasha melirik Jaken tengah tertidur dengan pulas di samping kasurnya sambil terus memeluk nintojo di dadanya. Pandangannya beralih ke kedua kakinya, tersenyum puas pada diri sendiri saat melihat sendi pada lututnya mulai bisa bergerak. Sambil mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang, ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Saat ini, hanya bagian lengan bawahnya saja yang pulih.

Mungkin latihan akan mempercepat proses pemulihannya.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke samping. Sepertinya Jaken belum menyadari apapun.

Baiklah.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada lantai. Menahan teriakan rasa nyeri luar biasa di tenggorokan, ia memaksakan menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi kasur.

"Argh!"

Dengan cepat, InuYasha menutup mulutnya saat erangan tanpa sengaja keluar dari bibirnya. Ia cepat menoleh ke arah Jaken. Siluman kodok itu masih tertidur pulas.

InuYasha mengatur nafasnya. Ia harus tenang.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia harus terus mencoba. Dari dulu, ia sudah terbiasa menerima tebasan pedang maupun cakaran beracun pada tubuhnya. Jadi rasa sakit ini tidak seberapa baginya.

Kembali ia menyeret tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi lehernya setiap kali ia berusaha bergerak. Rasanya seperti ada beban seberat gunung yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Satu meter ... dua meter ... tiga meter ...

Yak. Dirinya telah membuat perkembangan besar. Tangannya sudah hampir mencapai ujung kamar saat pintu bergeser dibuka seseorang dari luar. InuYasha melihat sepasang kaki yang dibalut celana sutera putih dan sepasang boots hitam tepat di depannya.

Pintu yang terbuka membiarkan hembusan angin malam yang segar masuk memenuhi ruangan, membuat Jaken tersadar dari tidurnya.

Mata siluman kodok itu semakin membesar saat ia menyadari InuYasha sudah tidak berada lagi di kasurnya. Pikirannya langsung panik. Gawat. Kemana hanyou yang tak bisa diatur itu? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sesshomaru-sama?

"InuYasha, kau pergi ke mana?!"

Sedetik kemudian, ia menemukan _hanyou_ itu dalam keadaan terkelungkup di depan pintu kamar, tepat di dekat kaki Sesshomaru yang tengah memandangi InuYasha dengan tajam.

Jaken langsung menghampiri. "Sessh- Sesshomaru-sama, aku bisa jelaskan," suaranya terdengar terburu-buru. "Aku bersumpah hanya tidur beberapa menit tapi InuYasha terlalu bebal untuk -"

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan?" potong Sesshomaru dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ia berbicara pada InuYasha.

Sang adik memalingkan wajah dengan sebal. Ia merasa sedang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kesalahan dengan posisi tubuh yang tiarap dengan tidak elitnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya?" InuYasha berniat merangkak lebih jauh lagi, namun kaki Sesshomaru menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir."

Tanpa diduga, sebuah tangan bercakar merenggut pinggang kecil sang _hayou._ InuYasha berusaha meronta saat tubuhnya terangkat ke atas dan di lempar kembali ke atas kasur dengan suara berdebum.

"Sesshomaru, kau -"

"Tetap diam di sana!"

InuYasha terpaksa menelan kejengkelan mentah-mentah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mampu melawan. Tatapan matanya seakan-akan berkata, 'awas kau nanti'.

Sesshomaru meniup udara sekali. Sesuatu keluar dari bibirnya, sebuah substansi berwarna putih menyebar memenuhi udara dan mengitari tubuh _hanyou._ InuYasha bertanya-tanya apakah Sesshomaru sedang menyebarkan racun padanya saat ia merasakan kedua kelopak matanya menjadi berat. Sedetik kemudian, dia menguap dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Wah, Sesshomaru-sama memang hebat," puji Jaken. "Anda bisa menenangkan InuYasha secepat ini."

Si siluman anjing mendekati kasur dan membetulkan posisi tubuh tidur adiknya terlentang. Kemudian kembali pergi menuju pintu. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, ia memanggil pelayannya. "Jaken."

"I-Iya, Sesshomari-sama?"

"Jika besok aku melihat InuYasha seperti tadi, kau akan kubunuh."


End file.
